Abby's Niece
by pandaheartsNCIS
Summary: One day a girl comes to NCIS claiming to be Abby's niece. Her arrival is the key to a murder of a naval officer and to a secret in Abby's past. Will Gibbs be able to save them both or will a bad guy finally beat Gibbs at his own game?
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs walked through the NCIS doors with his usual cup of coffee. He showed one of the two guards his badge even though all of the guards knew him. He noticed the other guard was arguing with a fourteen year old girl. The girl had raven like colored hair, but that's all Gibbs could tell about her for her back was towards him. "Sir I know, but I really need to see Abby Sciuto. She's the forensic scientist for NCIS. Her boss is Gibbs something or another."

"Ma'am I know that you have said that a lot, but I can't let you through unless you have an appointment or you have a badge. Seeing you have neither I have to ask you to leave once again." Gibbs walked up beside the girl turning toward the strange girl.

"I'm Gibbs something or another, and whom might you be?" Gibbs looked into her eyes. There was something in her face that reminded him strangely of Abs.

She looked up not knowing to be scared since he heard er call him Gibbs something or another, or relieved because he was Abby's boss. Clearing her throat, "I'm Deanne Johnson, and Abby is my aunt." At that Gibbs raised his eye brows. Abby never talked about having a niece, heck she never even talked about having a sibling. He turned to the guard, "let her in. I'll take her up." The guard nodded knowing not to cross Gibbs and started doing the routine security things before letting her walk up with Gibbs.

When they were in the elevator Gibbs hit the button to go up to the floor to meet his team. As it went up he asked her, "How is Abby your aunt?"

The girl not even bothering to beat around the bush either started in on her tale. "She is my mom's sister. The last time I saw her was at my mom's funeral. I was five and my father had never really liked her to began with and know with my mom not making him be nice he pretty much cut all ties with my mom's family. Including Abby."

"So why are you here now?" Gibbs kept questioning. The elevator stopped and opened the doors. Deanne walked out only to stop short.

"This isn't the lab," she told Gibbs accusingly. She looked around. There was a bunch of computers all grouped inn four or fives with dividers dividing the groups. Gibbs walked to the group closest to some stairs. She followed suit answering his question, "I need her help." She didn't go in to detail so he was about to ask but DiNozzo interrupted him before he could.

"Boss Director-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw El. "Who is this?"

Gibbs looked at him and answered, "Abby's niece." He walked to his desk and pointed to his seat. Looking at her he said, "sit." She did as she was told and he walked to the back elevator. Leaving her and DiNozzo alone.

Tony looked at the young girl he could semi-notice the family resemblence. Although like Gibbs he couldn't understand why Abby wouldn't tell anyone about having a neice. Come to think of it Abby never really talked about her family. Yeah she talked about her family in general but never about a certain family member.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby left her house with a smile. Her usual pig-tail black hair was down, and she wore a black trench coat over her plant jeans with silver chains and her black skulled t-shirt. She walked towards her amazing car and headed to work. She turned on the radio and sang to her favorite CD all the way there.

Going into the back so she could get to her lab quicker. As she stepped into her lab Gibbs stood there sipping his coffee and looking out of the window. This worried her because he never came down there this early. "Am I late?" She asked jokingly.

He turned his head his eyes searching her face for some clue of why she didn't tell him, "you have a visitor." His voice was shielding his hurt. Abby's eyebrows went together in confusion. He walked to the elevator and with a gesture told her follow. She obliged with a frown. The whole way up Gibbs said nothing, he just sat there with a frown staring at the doors. Abbey was still trying to figure out who could make Gibbs so non-Gibbs.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Abby immediately searched the room for her 'visitor' her eyes stopping at the black haired young girl in Gibbs' seat. Her jaw dropped, her eyes bugged, and she couldn't believe any of it. Walking to Gibbs' desk, "Deanne?"

The girl's head shoot up from her lap and her eyes became hesitant. _What if this was the wrong thing to do? _She wondered silently as she quietly said, "Hey, Ab." She stood up the top of her head to Abby's nose.

"You've grown up a lot." Abby said as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"It _has_ been five years," the young girl said. Abby immediately wrapped her in a hug amazed that her niece was really and truly there.

------

The two relatives sat in the forensic lab of NCIS talking. "I'm sorry I if it seemed I abandoned you after what happen. Your father didn't want me to have anything to with you. I sent Christmas cards, birthday cards, letters, heck i even went over to you house a couple of times your dad just wouldn't have it," Abbey said in a small voice.

Deanne not wanting to talk about her father just answered with a little, "I know."

Abbey studied the face of her once favorite niece and notice that the once innocent look that use to glow in the girls eyes was now gone. She looked almost aged by grief and secrecy. This was defiantly not the girl she had hugged and kissed and told her how sorry she was five years ago. "De, you alright?" She asked in a worried voice. The young girl merely nodded. Abbey was about to interrogate her even further when the lab's phone began to ring.

"Abby on," she answered the phone with a depressed non-Abbey tint in her voice.

"Abs you ok?" Gibbs' worried voice sounded on the other side.

"Yeah, I'm good," she put on a fake happy voice. "So what's up?" She asked trying to get back to her conversation with De.

"There's a body dumped we have the case. Can you do this with your... distraction?" Gibbs' asked not wanting to sound too aggressive.

"No, it will be good." Abbey didn't know if De had anywhere she could go.

They said there good byes and De changed the subject towards what Abbey had been doing. Abbey had reluctantly followed the subject change. Things had been going well, Abbey had even gotten De to smile a couple of times, it all changed when McGee sent the pictures of the dead girl.

It popped up on the plasma after Abbey warned De, but nothing could get her ready for what she saw. When the picture popped up De gasped like she was taking one last breath before journeying to the bottom of the ocean. It was so loud Abbey quickly turned thinking someone came down but saw De looking at the picture. "Do you know her?" She asked walking toward her niece.

De nodded tearing up and said, "She was my best friend." Then the sobs took over and her knees buckled and the world went cloudy.

**Tell me how it is! Review please:)**


	3. Chapter 3

De woke up on a cot. The room she was in had its lights dimmed to where it reminded her of where she had stayed the last couple of years. She sat up ad noticed a desk with a computer and realized it must be Abby's office. The memories of the last couple of minutes she had been conscious rushed in and made her retch in the small trash can close to her. She felt Abby's hands on her back and tears came to her eyes again.

With a hint of pity Abby's voice sounded behind her, "You have to tell us the whole story De." De looked at her but found sh was unable to make eye contact so she looked over her shoulders to see Gibbs standing there with a hard mask covering his features. She sighed knowing the only thing to do now was spill the horrible things that happened to her to her aunt and a guy she just met. Unable to see their reactions she looked at her hands and started the story that had been her life for the past five years, "The second everyone left and Dad stopped pretending that he was OK he started drinking. The drinks made him an entirely new person. It started by him telling me to make dinner every night. I thought this wasn't to bad until one day when my bus driver kept us on the side of the road for fifteen minutes. Dinner was late that night. That night was also the first that he hit me."

"Soon the abuse turned from not only physically but sexually too. Almost every night he would climb into bed and he raped me." She paused not knowing if she should or could go into detail, but one look into Abby's eyes she knew she wouldn't have to go into detail about that now. She continued, "When he would give me money to go to the store i would save the change, and he was too drunk to notice. That was my life for about two years. I would always where sweaters or long shirts and jeans to hid the bruises. On the night before my twelfth birthday he raped me over and over again telling me I wasn't worthy enough to have a birthday." At this point her body was shaking over sobs, and Abby had sunk on to the cot comforting her niece, but Gibbs was livid. How could some body treat a poor little girl like that? His thoughts turned to his daughter, Kelly. What if some one had done that to her when she was alive. Gibbs would have killed that person. Instead of this girl's father killing the bastard he is the bastard.

She notice the anger on Gibbs' face but she continued knowing if she stopped for too long she wouldn't be able to finish, "When he finally left i decided I had to get out. So I waited to make sure he was asleep and then I took the change I had saved and went to a store to make it into cash. It was almost two-thousand once all the tax the machine takes was gone. I went to the closest train station and looked for the next train ed leaving. I bought a ticket to New York, New York, and boarded my train to my new, and hopefully better life. It was new and better for a while. Until one night at a party, one of the girls i had met made me go to, I was drugged and put into the sex trafficking. They always kept us in old warehouses and drugged us so we couldn't tell some one where we were. That's where I met Hana."

"We kept each other alive. Whenever one would think it wasn't worth going on the other would make sure they wouldn't do anything stupid. Believe me that happened a lot. She was my shoulder to cry on and I her's. I was the only one she trusted and the same for me. She is the reason I survived and I'm the reason she is dead."

**Tell me how it is. Reveiw. **


	4. Chapter 4

Abby got this confused look on her face, "How are you to be blamed for Hana's death?" She bore her eyes into mine silently telling me that it was no ones fault but the killer's. More tears ran down my cheeks and i turned my head unable to look into her eyes any longer. She can think that is the truth but i knew it wasn't.

I spoke quietly now ashamed I didn't stop it. "About a year ago we tried to escape. They of course caught us. We being moneyless teenagers who didn't have a clue where they truly were. They told us if either one of us tried it again they would kill us both. So naturally we didn't try it for a while. Then one time when we were at a 'client's' house I though i saw my father on the way back to the car. I was convinced he found out where i was and was going to make me pay for running away. I was hysterical all night. That's when Hana got the idea to run away again. Like she said either we got caught and killed or we became free. At that point it sounded like a win-win situation." I was embarrassed at the last sentence.

"So we started planing. We new that there was a party in two days. When they take us to a party they always give us a small dose of a drug so that we sleep during the car ride but wide awake for the 'fun' of the party. So we decided to do it then when we would be at the heart of New York and as sober as we could be. Those next two days we stole money from the men that kept us. During the party we went into an alley for a 'smoke' and ran. We got to the train station. She got a ticket to a small town north from us. I bought one for Washington and we said good bye. We thought we were free. That we had gotten out without anybody noticing. I guess we were wrong."

A head sympathetically touched her arm and see looked up into Gibbs' eyes. She hadn't noticed that during the whole time she was talking her had come closer and closer until he was right next to her on the cot. "That isn't your fault," he said it soothingly and it reminded her of what a real father should be like.

She couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed into him and sobbed into his chest grabbing on to his shirt like a six year old who had just lost her best friend. In between sobs she got out, "I. Should have. Said no." Then she cried like she had never cried before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now De, Abby, and Gibbs sat in an up stairs conference room. She repeated the story she said but now in a little more gruesome detail. She and Abby were next to each other Abby holding her hands encouragingly and Gibbs was setted across from them and a tape recovered was in the middle on the table. Like down in Abby's office tears streamed down De's face, and Gibbs' face was strained trying to keep his anger in check until he got his hands on the bastards that did this. De was finishing when Ziva came in a look of respect for the young girl knowing she would never be able to talk about something like that.

"Gibbs, Abby Director Vance needs to see you guys.**(I almost typed in y'all lol) **He says it can't wait." Gibbs study Ziva's face to see if she knew whet it was about, but she was using her training and not showing emotion any more. That was never a good sign. Gibbs got up and left the room quickly, and with a smile to De Abby followed.

Now they were both standing across from the Director. He was chewing on a tooth pick and he was studing the others. Sighing he leaned forward and said, "Mr. Mark Johnson, Deanne's father, is in conference room B."

**I'm sorry about the wait. :) Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs was out the door as soon as he heard the name of the reason why he was called to the director's office. He was out for blood and he was ready for this man. After a few seconds Abby stormed out of the office to. She was truly pissed but she was going to comfort her niece because she knew Gibbs' would take care of this S.O.B. She walked into the room to find De with her head on her arms and her shoulder shaking in silent sobs. Abby rushed over and put a hand on De's shoulder. The younger girl looked up her face was red and blotchy. "I miss her so much she had be my best friend." Abby gathered her in a hug and let her cry. _This poor girl has gone through so much in so little time, _Abby thought ashamed that she didn't stop it, that she didn't demand to see he niece.

Gibbs slammed the door open with more effort than need and he stormed into the room with his eyes full of murder. There in front of him was a short and stout man. He wasn't more than 5'6" and he had one of the biggest beer bellies Gibbs had ever seen. The man gave him a once over and his eyes flashed with unreasonable anger, "I asked to see Abby Suito. Are all government officials this stupid?" He asked his voice had a ring to it that said, I deserve to be treated nicely no matter what I do.

Gibbs didn't like his attitude so it just added to his temper, "Well you got me so sit down." He scared the man so much that he obeyed like a scared six year old about to be scolded. "What do you want."

"I want to talk to Abby and see if she knows where my daughter is. You see ever since her mothers death Deanne has been troubled. Making up lies and she ran away a couple of years ago and well I have spent the entire time looking for her but she just hasn't showed up."_ So this man is going to make up a show. Act like a worried parent of a troubled team, _Gibbs thought with disgust.

Knowing if he did anything now he would be in big trouble he snarled, "Get out and get out now. If I see you again I will kill you." Then he stomped out bidding his time.

Gibbs walked to the elevator fuming. He knew he had a case to do, and for De and Hana's sake he must bring these bastards to justice. He went to the autopsy lab. He found Ducky looking at some x-rays.

"What do we have Duck?" Ducky jumped startled and looked over his shoulder.

"Shot in the head execution style, but as you can see here," he put the x-rays on the board and lit it up, "She was beaten before getting shot." He pointed to parts of the x-rays where you could see breaks. Then he point to other parts that seemed lighter than the other bones. "She has a lot of scare tissue. She has been abused. Deanne is telling the truth."


	6. Chapter 6

Abby and De walked toward the elevators that next day. The night before had been fun. De smiled as she remembered that she had slept in the coffin. She chuckled not being able to contain herself. She had defiantly missed her Aunt's unique taste. It was probably what caused my own kind of weird taste in clothes and music. Last night was the first time since her mother died that she actually felt safe and some what happy. She loved her Aunt's house it was amazing and different, and for the first time since for ever she felt like she was truly home. She didn't remember exactly when her father's house became her father's instead of just simply home. It was sometime in that first year. Even her friends had commented on it right before she had stopped hanging out with them. So it had to be not soon after the funeral. In fact a lot of things had become just her father's. The bedroom she slept in was given to her but wasn't truly her's. She had to cook in her father's kitchen, to make her father's dinner that he let her have the left overs. She did her home work in her father's living and even occasionally turned on his T.V. when he wasn't home.

She sat in Abby's office quietly reading a book Abby had let her borrow. Abby worked hard trying to stop the awful bastards that had killed Ana with her forensic science. Occasionally she would ask De to do an errand or something like that. Which De quickly did without an objection. At noon Abby stuck her head in the office De had kept herself quietly in for most of the day and asked, "You hungry? I'm on my lunch break starting now and I figured we could o off base and eat." De quickly agreed and they were off.

They decided on a diner that wasn't far from the navy base. There wasn't much parking, but they found one a couple of blocks from it, and set off to walking. They were chating and laughing. They stopped at a road, the sign telling them not to cross yet. They were so into their conversation they did notice the black van pulling up until it was right there.

Two ski masked bulky guys jumped out of the van and grabbed them. No matter how hard they fought, they were too strong and there was to many. They ended up bruised, gagged, and tied. They huddled as close as they could together. Abby didn't really understand what was going on. De? De did though. She knew that Tom, or that was what everyone called him, never went back on his word, and his word was that he was going to kill her. Her biggest mistake was getting Abby involved. Abby didn't deserve to die. Maybe Tom would let her go, maybe De could convince him to. She knew it was lost hope though. Tom's cold heart would just laugh at her attempts.

**4ish hours later at the NCIS building. **

It was hectic. They had started getting worried when Abby and De didn't come back and it was 1:30. Abby was never late after lunch, _**never**_. So when she still hadn't shown up at 2 and wasn't picking up her cell phone Gibbs sent Tony and Ziva to talk to the local police department and see if they had something. McGee was told to look a local traffic cameras to see if they could see anything or find out where Abby's car was. And Gibbs, Gibbs was livid. He was on a hunt to find De's father. It was too much of a coincidence for him to show up one day and De and Abby to go missing the next. You know what Gibbs says about coincidences. They don't exist.

So now everyone was running on the clock. The faster they find Abby and De the less likely horrible things happened to them. The less likely that they are dead. Ziva and Tony walked into the station and flashed their badges. "We need to talk to the Sheriff," Ziva's english for once sounded OK to DiNozzo. They were taken to the back office and they quickly explained the situation. They were shown a video.

De and Abby were walking down the street chating happily. They stopped at a road and didn't notice the black van. They were grabbed and thrown in the van as it accelerated and was gone in seconds. The kidnappers wore all black with mask and gloves. They never showed their faces toward the camera so they could be pink with purple spots for all they knew. They had to be professionals. They were in and out quick, and didn't touch anything unnecessarily. Most likely there wasn't any trace of them. There was no license plate either. Tony and Ziva looked at each other. They were good, very good.

They arrived on the scene after informing Gibbs, and found only one piece of evidence. It was tire tracks from them accelerating.

**OK. I'm looking for a beta so if anyone is interested tell me. Also click that button below and tell me what I need to fix! I'm thinking about doing a sneak peak thing, if you want me too then tell me! Until next time**

**Panda**


End file.
